mountaindewfandomcom-20200215-history
Mountain Dew
Mountain Dew (currently stylized as Mtn Dew in the United States) is the main drink in the Mountain Dew line, and is commonly referred to as the "original" flavor. History Mountain Dew's Discountinued formula was developed back in 1940 by Barney and Ally Hartman, whom were beverage bottlers in Tennessee. It was first distributed in 1954. In 1958, Bill Bridgforth created an improved formula for the drink by merging the existing formula with his Lemonade soda. It was in 1964 when PepsiCo acquired the brand and production rights of Mountain Dew, allowing them to bottle and distribute it across the country. Mountain Dew has lasted through each generation since, and has evolved with each, as seen in its series of packaging/logo changes over the years. The drink has since spawned an entire line of products, each with its own flavor or theme; and has launched numerous campaigns and promotions to reach out to its increasingly huge fanbase. In 2012, Mountain Dew Canada changed the name of this flavor to "Citrus Charge", making Canada the first country to have a different name for the original flavor of Mountain Dew. Mountain Dew has also been sold in India under the name "Mountain Dew Neon" and sold alongside the regular flavor. Despite the name, Mountain Dew Neon is the same flavor as regular Mountain Dew and the only differences lie in packaging and marketing. Description Original Mountain Dew is a mix of various citrus flavors. Its color is a common debate, but it is widely accepted to be yellow-green, and comes packed in green-tinted bottles. Links *Official Website *Official Facebook page *http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Mountain_Dew. Gallery Untitled 7.png|Current Mountain Dew logo. For more see the Logo Gallery. MtDew_12oz.png|Current can design for regular Mountain Dew. MTN_Dew_Bottle_Design.jpg|Current dome bottle design for regular Mountain Dew. DewSidekick.png|Official Mountain Dew Sidekick Bottle design. 0001200080386_300X300.jpg|Mountain Dew 1.5 liter bottle design. 3y6mwt.png|Mountain Dew's 24oz can design Dew Freeze Cup.png|Mountain Dew Freeze cup design. Prototype_Dew.jpg|Prototype 2 liter bottle design for Mountain Dew. imagesCAFTI73G.jpg|Mountain Dew's New Zealand 600mL bottle design 1dd60a2c66fa11e180c9123138016265_7.jpg|Mountain Dew's Canadian Bottle 3litre.gif|Mountain Dew 3 liter bottle design used from 1996 until 1999. Soda.jpg|Mountain Dew's previous 12 oz can design. Mountain Fdew.jpg|Mountain Dew Freeze's label art. 0001200000088 500X500.jpg|Mountain Dew's current 24-pack design. Mountaindew.jpg|Mountain Dew's previous 20 oz bottle design. Dq-drinks-soft-mtdew.png|Mountain Dew's previous cup design. Cccan.jpg|Mountain Dew's Canadian can design. NEON.PNG|Promotional Artwork for Mountain Dew's India release, branded as "Mountain Dew NEON." MtDew 16oz.png|Mountain Dew's 16 oz. Sidekick bottle design. MtDew 7.5oz.png|Mountain Dew's current 7.5 oz bottle design. MtDew 8oz.png|Mountain Dew's current 8 oz. can design. MtDew_16.9oz.png|Mountain Dew's 16.9 oz bottle design. MtDew 24.png|Mountain Dew's current 24 oz bottle design. MtDew Fountain.png|Mountain Dew's current cup design. 0001200071141 A (1).jpg|Mountain Dew's 2 Liter bottle design from 2005 until 2009. Charge.PNG|Mountain Dew's Canadian 2 Liter bottle design. MountainDew.jpg|Mountain Dew's previous 12 pack design 0001200010957 500X500.jpg|Design for a 4-pack of Glass Mountain Dew bottles. E12c7c9eda9c3d7f0ffb3633367d646e.jpg|Mountain Dew's "Chill bottle" design. Mountain-dew-soda-fridge-6302.jpg|Design for 8-pack of 12 oz. Mountain Dew bottles from 2005 until 2009. Mountain-Dew-Soft-Drink.jpg|Mountain Dew's New Zealand 2 Liter bottle design Mountain-Dew-Soft-Drink-355ml.jpg|Mountain Dew's New Zealand 6-pack design. ShotType1_328x328 (1).jpg|Mountain Dew's Malaysian bottle design. ShotType1 328x328677.jpg|Malaysian Mountain Dew can design. Pcdew09-0.JPG|Mountain Dew's prototype can design, released only in Chicago. Vietnamese moutaindew bottle.jpg|Vietnamese Mountain Dew bottle design. 19864.jpg|Mountain Dew's Namibian "AFRI-can" can design. Picture courtesy of canmuseum.com 13204L.jpg|Early 2000's era Russian can of Mountain Dew. 12979707.jpg|Mountain Dew's 24 oz. bottle design from 2005 until 2009. 204.jpg|Promotional artwork for Citrus Charge slurpee. Mountain-dew-suc-carbogazos.jpg|Mountain Dew's Romanian 2.5 Liter bottle design. Can16.jpg|1990's Mountain Dew "Skier" can. Category:Flavor Category:Green Flavors Category:Current Flavors Category:International Flavor Category:Honor the Code Category:DewGothamCity Category:Dew XP Category:Every2Minutes Category:Iconic Summer Category:Green Label Sound Category:Fuel the Frenzy Category:Green Label Art Category:Unleash Your X Category:Fuel Up For Battle